


Just Smile

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [79]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Only that. Just smile.





	

“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”   


He’s aware how desperate that sounds, but he does. He needs it. He used to be able to _make_ him smile, but he can barely do anything right. 

The whole galaxy is falling apart, and he’s _begging_ him to be happy.

“It wouldn’t be real.” 

Hux can lie. Hux _has_ lied.   


Kylo kind of wishes he would continue the trend right about now. Wishes he thought so little of him that he could force a fake happiness, could give him the comfort he needs. A curve of the lips, a snort and a ‘stop being so ridiculous, Ren’, reassuring him that everything would be okay.

But everything is going wrong for him, too. Kylo knows, and the knowledge of Hux’s unhappiness is too much to bear. He can’t hold himself up, let alone Hux; and he needs him to be his cornerstone, his fulcrum. With the General in chaos, he’s left adrift on solar winds, grasping at nothing and whirling end over end.

“I… I need you to be happy…” He nearly chokes on the words, sniffing at a dribble in his nose. “Tell me how I do it. Tell me, please. I’ll do it. Whatever you want…”  


“It’s too late,” Hux says. There’s emotion in his tone where normally there is none. “We already lost the weapon.”  


“We can build another. We can. You took down five planets… Hux… please don’t shut me out?”  


“I’m not.” His shoulders rise, and fall. “I’m just… disappointed. That’s all.”  


Kylo crumples deeper. He can take more or less anything but being a disappointment. He’s let Hux down, and Hux will never forgive him for this. 

He deserves everything he gets.

He only wanted one thing, but he’d let himself be distracted by the map, the droid, the girl. The… _smuggler_. He’d acted selfishly and childishly, and now Hux hated him. Or - if not hate - he didn’t love him any more.

Kylo runs from the room, ready to do whatever the Leader asks next.


End file.
